


直通婚姻的高速公路/Highway To Marriage

by JinsyJinsy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Dean Winchester, Comforting Sam Winchester, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Mother Hen Dean Winchester, Non-Penetrative Sex, Post-Episode: s11e17 Red Meat, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinsyJinsy/pseuds/JinsyJinsy
Summary: “做爱，同居，合作”可以被认为是对传统婚姻的另外一种简明扼要的诠释，很难相信温彻斯特兄弟直到今天才能意识到这一点。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	直通婚姻的高速公路/Highway To Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> 看完11.17之后被温双瘟得很疯！所以想写一个comforting的故事，结果没有想到写成了温彻斯特双口相声与黏黏糊糊的plot without porn。不过，因为自己本身很喜欢古希腊神话里对厄洛斯的阐释，所以虽然写得很艰难但其实很愉快。希望您能喜欢！
> 
> 此外，故事中提到的一部分神话传说/地点/人物属于真实世界，相关索引解释与网页链接详见文末author notes。

任何与迪恩·温彻斯特共处三十年以上的人都能在一分钟之内讲出这个男人身上最令人愤怒的十种缺点和另外一百种美德。对于较为年轻的另一位温彻斯特来说，过度保护至少应当提名其中之一。这几乎成为了温彻斯特家长子本能中不可分割的一部分。事实上，萨姆从六岁起就已经发现：“过度保护”是他哥哥一长串中间名中的一个。

考虑到温彻斯特家长子在定居地堡后的其他生活习性，也许迪恩的另一个中间名是“筑巢”。

这是三月份的一个清晨，当萨姆醒来时，他意识到了三件事：第一，迪恩一定在今早的某个时刻偷偷按掉了他的闹钟；第二，腹部的枪伤仍在持久而缓慢地疼痛；第三，地堡幽深的走廊很难彻底隔绝迪恩煮咖啡的香气。当他揉着困倦的眼睛走进地堡书房，迪恩已经在那里等着他了。

他哥哥咕哝着对他说了句“早安”，也许后半句是“睡美人”之类的，但萨姆正忙着把视线从桌上有些过于丰富的早餐转移到迪恩已经替他拉开的那把椅子上。“哇哦，”萨姆谨慎地评估着那个用甜甜圈、培根和加倍起司做成的汉堡，“希望今早没有任何一家快餐店遭到洗劫。”

迪恩瞪了他一眼。“今天没有复活节兔子沙拉，”他哥哥不容拒绝地宣布说，“甜甜圈汉堡——或者热量炸弹，随便你怎么说，萨米——必须是你早餐的一部分。”

萨姆耸了耸肩。当年长的那个温彻斯特决定做一只过度保护的老母鸡时，年幼的那个用了很多年才学会了尽量不与他争执。当他扶着椅子慢慢坐下时，他尽可能不去注意迪恩对他腹部伤口的密切关注，“我能说什么呢，迪恩，”他把那份被油脂和糖塞满的快餐盒拉到面前时皱了皱鼻子，“很高兴发现你第一次有了关于卡路里的概念。”

“是啊。当你在酒吧里被搭讪的姑娘们叫‘老爸肚子’的时候。”

“足以称之为成熟男人的魅力。”

“但我告诉她们我只有29岁！”

“拜托，你从去年开始就一直是29岁了。”

他哥哥对着他翻了个白眼。萨姆用空出的那只手打开笔记本电脑，例行浏览每日怪奇新闻。迪恩的视线在电脑屏幕和萨姆之间移来移去，看起来像只不耐烦的绿眼睛大猫，随时准备甩着尾巴跳到键盘上，用拱起的毛绒绒后背和喉咙里咕噜咕噜的声音坚决阻挡在人类与工作之间。

“你就不能放下那东西吗。”

“什么？”萨姆停下了咀嚼的动作，目光还停留在屏幕上，“你是说胆固醇吗？”

年长的温彻斯特在桌子对面发出一串气恼的怪声音。“希望你的工作狂超级大脑偶尔能意识到你需要的是热量，睡眠和洗个澡。”

萨姆诧异地盯着他看了一会儿。“呃，”他决定用温和的方式与他哥哥争辩，“迪恩，我们还没有休假的权力。阿玛拉，记得吗？另外，”他对着手里的甜甜圈汉堡扬了扬眉毛，“这东西让我觉得自己离心脏病只差一口了。”

迪恩怀疑地瞪着他，但最终叹了口气，“你又露出这种表情了。”

“什么表情？”

迪恩用充满警告意味的眼神注视着他，“萨姆·温彻斯特专属的‘我们又有一个新案子了’的表情。”他弟弟的轻度婊子脸因为这句话稍微上线了五秒钟，但很快又被好奇和兴趣取代了。“哇哦，你会感兴趣的，迪恩。”

“我对此并不太确定。”

“听听这个：有女孩报警说被追求者强行掳走，但对方所做的一切只是疯狂地讲了两个小时甜言蜜语。”

“这听上去像是我们的活儿吗？”迪恩充满讽刺意味地说，“也许和沾了酒的你一样只是个快乐的醉鬼。”

萨姆不耐烦地翻了个白眼。“被短暂扣押的追求者显然通过了酒精测试，但却声称什么也不记得。”他探寻地看着迪恩，“附身？或者诅咒？”

迪恩瞥了眼他腹部枪伤的位置。“不感兴趣。”年长的温彻斯特评论道。

“也许会有关于恶魔的线索，迪恩。”萨姆继续抛出诱饵，“路西法？小卡？”

“呃，”迪恩平静地说，“提醒我一下他们都是谁？或者他们中有任何一个人经历了腹部中枪，一整晚的失血和休克？”

萨姆气恼地瞪着他。

“我需要工作，你也需要工作，迪恩。我们还有上帝的妹妹需要解决。另外，负伤什么时候变成我们休假的借口了？”

“很有道理的说教，萨米，”迪恩说，“除了关于负伤和休假这部分。”

萨姆怀疑地看了他一会儿。“你在过度保护，迪恩。”他慢慢地说，注意到他哥哥巧妙挪开的眼神。

迪恩哼了一声，似乎突然对咖啡杯产生了浓厚兴趣。

“当我们在爱达荷的医院门外时，我问起过你在得知我的死讯后做了什么，迪恩，”萨姆的视线越过桌子，探寻着他哥哥若无其事躲闪的眼神，“你还有什么想告诉我的吗？”

“噢。”迪恩朝他轻快地眨了眨眼睛，“显然，我并没有殉情。然后，对不起，萨米，当我意识到你休克之后，不得不把你留在护林站的木屋里。”

“就这么多？”

“就这么多。”

当迪恩喝完咖啡，咕哝着说去拿车钥匙时，萨姆安静地注视着他离开的后背。

明尼苏达，维诺纳。

“到底是什么诅咒会用性骚扰开玩笑啊？”

迪恩把车停在“超级8”汽车旅馆外时嘟囔着说。他俩还没换掉那身联邦探员的长西装，尽管当地警方对FBI奇异的探案兴趣表达了相当程度的质疑，但依然把莱纳斯·弗莱明笔录的复印件提供给了他们——现在那位疯狂的追求者已经清醒过来并被保释回家了。但令温彻斯特头疼的是，不管是在弗莱明一团狼藉的家中还是被掳少女萨布丽娜的学校公寓里，EMF信号都保持着难以置信的沉默。事实上，案发现场唯一令人不安的硫磺味是萨布丽娜的室友在冰箱中放坏了一个周的臭鸡蛋。

“好吧。不是鬼魂，不是附身，那么巫术袋？”当他俩沿着旅馆楼梯爬上二楼时，萨姆仍在忙着思考其他可能性，“也许我们应该再搜索一遍房间？”

大约五秒钟后，萨姆缓慢意识到迪恩的右手轻轻托着他的背，但更准确的说法是，背部偏下，或者，腰上。

“呃，”萨姆朝他哥哥抬高了眉毛，“你是不是还打算在开门时对我说‘女士优先’？”

“是啊，”迪恩显然没打算收回那只手，“作为一位公主，你不觉得你有点太高了吗？”

萨姆恼火地瞪着他哥哥，后者正忙着用钥匙打开旅馆房间，然后用命令的口吻要求他去房间最里面的那张床上躺着。“如果你觉得我注意不到你捂着伤口的动作的话，”迪恩完全无视了萨姆的抱怨，“我会怀疑你是第一天刚刚认识我。”

萨姆·温彻斯特接住了他哥哥扔过来的抗生素瓶子，言语中依然试图反抗，“老天，迪恩。第一，我没有那么病弱；第二，我不是女孩。”

而迪恩对他的回复更加简短一些：“知道了，萨曼莎。”

萨姆靠在床头的木质隔板上，有点认命地接受他哥哥塞过来的第二个枕头。他不满地哼哼了一声，“我还是喜欢硬一点的东西。”

迪恩陷入大约两秒钟的沉默，“你知道这听起来有多奇怪吧？”

“生活中并不是一切东西都是黄片，迪恩。”

“谢谢你的性教育，萨米。”

萨姆丢给他一个白眼，他哥哥耸了耸肩，给他倒了杯水。

“如果小卡还在的话，也许我们能问问是不是丘比特。”萨姆无奈地敲了敲他的笔记本电脑，显然有点失落。

迪恩看上去像是思考了一会儿，然后显然被有关丘比特的记忆惊吓到了。“那个没穿衣服，大约四百磅重，壮得像没脑子的赫特人一样的东西？”年长的温彻斯特语气中饱含震惊，“老实说，他们的确改变了我对爱情的看法。如果这事是他们做的，我一点也不会震惊。”

萨姆被极大地娱乐到了。“有那么糟吗？”他好笑地看着迪恩，“另外你什么时候对爱情有过看法了？我还以为你只喜欢在情人节去酒吧拯救单身女性。”

“注意你的言辞，萨米，你在玷污我的其中一项崇高事业。”

“我还以为你的崇高事业有一个更好听的名字，比如‘浪子的圣诞节’之类的。”

他哥哥露出一种介于恼怒和被冒犯到之间的表情，于是萨姆立刻选择从谈话中撤退。“嘿，看看这个，”他的全部身心又回到了工作中，“莱纳斯和萨布丽娜都去过同一个地方。”

“希望不是让大学生们一见钟情的校园酒吧。”

萨姆丢给他一个干巴巴的眼神。“不是，迪恩。萨布丽娜是设计与艺术系的学生，而莱纳斯去参观过萨布丽娜工作的展厅。迪恩，我们得去一趟维诺纳州立大学了。”

“太好了，”他哥哥不太热情地说，“希望你对艺术有兴趣。”

乔琳·洛克女士在威特金斯展厅的私人办公室里接见了他们。州立大学的副教授裹着一条希腊式长裙坐在办公桌后面，有点迷惑不解地看着他俩。

“我还是不明白希腊艺术和联邦调查局的案件到底有什么关系。”

迪恩的不耐烦程度看上去已经超过了警戒线，萨姆不得不轻轻压住他哥哥不太安分的手臂，“暂时无可奉告。但也许您能带我们参观一下这场关于希腊神话的展览？”

艺术系副教授显然注意到了他们的小动作。她前倾了一点，探寻的目光微微停留在联邦探员间令人生疑的肢体距离上，乔琳·洛克露出一个了然的笑容，“啊，两位当代的底比斯勇士，是吗？”

“什么？”迪恩皱着眉问，然后他不得不转头困惑地看着萨姆飞快地向远离他的方向  
移动了两寸。显然萨姆完全听懂了艺术系副教授的言外之意。他弟弟僵着胳膊，有点惊慌地飞快眨眨眼，假装正在仔细研究墙纸的纹样，萨姆看起来简直像是13岁时第一次对着贴在床头的女明星海报自慰而被抓了个正着。

乔琳·洛克从办公桌后起身，故意忽略了那个脸红的高个子英俊警探的紧张不安和他的矮个子漂亮搭档既关切又茫然的眼神。事实上，这是一条识别隐藏社交关系的准则：两个陌生的英俊男子开车路过镇上，尽管他们声称自己是工作搭档，但如果他们看起来像一对情侣，做起事来也像一对情侣，那么他们显而易见就是一对情侣。

“对不起，”萨姆在一件作品前停下了脚步，他有点难以置信地指了指那副画下面的台子，“但那是一个召唤祭坛吗？”

乔琳·洛克吃惊地看了他一眼。“很高兴认识另一位对希腊多神教有所了解的爱好者，”她友好地说，“是的。这是为了加强我们与神祇之间的精神联系。”

迪恩充满欣赏地看了一会儿那副画。“对不起，”他很有礼貌地指出，“但我看不出这幅画和古希腊神之间有什么联系。”

艺术系副教授并没有显示出被冒犯到的神情。“噢，已经有很多人这样问过了，”她笑着说，“这是一个不同版本的希腊神话故事。事实上，我们正在试图制作一部关于得墨忒尔的女儿珀尔塞福涅被哈迪斯带走的电影。”

萨姆扬起了眉毛。“哈迪斯？冥王哈迪斯？”

“正如你所听到的，没错。”

迪恩看起来几乎是在憋笑了。“呃，所以这个版本是，”他充满艺术见解地赏析着，“冥王与看起来不情不愿的冥后坐在地下室的公寓里看电视？”

乔琳用轻微责备的眼神瞟了他一眼。“我已经提到过了，这是一个不同的版本。”

萨姆用胳膊肘轻轻撞了一下他哥哥，迪恩不太情愿地闭上了嘴巴。“对不起，”他向艺术家道歉，“我们只是不太明白为什么要向冥王和冥后献上祭坛。”

乔琳·洛克诧异地摇了摇头，然后她示意他俩抬头看画中一只巨大的花瓶，那上面填满了扑扇着翅膀的小人图案。“珀尔塞福涅与哈迪斯的故事只是载体，祭坛是献给厄洛斯的礼物。”她若有所思地环起手臂，“你知道，珀尔塞福涅的故事是对季节的一种解释，但从来没有人提到过为什么哈迪斯会爱上得墨忒尔的女儿。这个故事本身已经充满了戏剧化，但引入爱神的元素？对于一个古希腊多神教的信仰者来说，这真的很有吸引力。另外，这很受欢迎。你知道，当你意识到展厅内其实有小爱神在守护着你们的时候？”

迪恩看起来已经决定离开这段对话了，但萨姆被吸引了注意力。“厄洛斯？你指的是是丘比特的另一个名字？”

女艺术家神秘地笑了。“你可以认为丘比特的概念来自于厄洛斯，但两者并不尽相同，厄洛斯或许更加顽皮，但对爱的理解更加复杂和多元。不过，”她朝萨姆眨了眨眼睛，“我认为艺术家只是追随事物。毕竟，我们的工作就是相信，如果我们真的对某件事感兴趣，就应该遵循它。”

“好吧，所以我们是从堪萨斯跑来体验古希腊情人节的。”当萨姆占用了旅店房间中最舒服的一把扶手椅时，迪恩坐在自己的床上抱怨道。

“我以为你爱情人节，迪恩。”

“是啊，在酒吧里被漂亮的单身女孩环绕的那种。”

萨姆对他哥哥发出一声充满嘲讽的轻哼。显然，乔琳·洛克在展厅中使用的祭坛来自于货真价实的希腊仪式。这位想法较为特立独行的女艺术家是一个希腊多神教复兴组织的成员，尽管该组织最初是由一位信仰狄俄尼索斯的表演艺术家创立，但如今的信仰范围似乎已经扩展至了全部的十二位主神，而厄洛斯的顽皮程度在古希腊诸神中名列前茅。

“真不敢相信这群有翅膀的家伙在公元前两世纪就已经开始玩病态的小恶作剧了。”

“如果你指的是让一个人爱上另一个人的话。”

“我们就不能快进到’如何杀死厄洛斯‘这个部分吗？”

“呃，希腊人相信没有任何办法能够杀死厄洛斯，就像人类不能掩饰或是消解爱意。受到厄洛斯恶作剧困扰的人必须表露出爱意或是欲望，爱神玩笑才会失去效力。”萨姆盯着他的笔记本电脑，“看起来只需要关闭祭坛，受到召唤的爱神就会离开了。”

“好吧，我相信这意味着我们明天还得去拜访一下那副希腊神与电视机的古怪画作。”

萨姆合上电脑后似乎犹疑了一下。“你知道，离这儿不远的地方有一个酒吧，也许不是你喜欢的那种，但……”

迪恩抬起头认真打量着他弟弟，看起来像是被逗乐了。“哇，你听起来一点都不像萨姆，你把禁欲主义者萨米怎么了？”

萨姆皱了皱眉头，“我只是在建议你可以自己去。”

“什么，然后把你一个人留在这儿吗？”

萨姆在胸前抱起了手臂，有点好笑地注视着他哥哥，“你知道你现在听起来像一个过度保护的单亲妈妈吧？”

“感谢你刚刚完美地形容了我们的关系，小萨米。”

萨姆沉默了一会儿，“你确定这和爱达荷森林公园里发生的事没有关系？”

“完全没有，毕竟我们只是分开了14个小时而已。”

迪恩的语气听起来轻松得要命，如果忽视掉他哥哥走到窗边背对着他。

萨姆叹了口气。

温彻斯特们很少接手过轻松的案子，或者，更为准确的形容是“从来没有”；另外，这个词通常也可以被用来形容迪恩·温彻斯特的早起频率。所以，当早上八点钟，发现手机闹铃又一次被哥哥按掉的萨姆从迪恩手中接过热咖啡时，萨姆的气恼被震惊冲散了一部分。

“我没想到你能起这么早。”他吃惊地喝了一口，然后因为过多的糖向他哥哥提出了一些微小抗议。

“早上好，不客气。”迪恩语带责备地回答他，顺便从早餐纸袋里抽出一份当地晨报递给他，“也许你有兴趣了解一下古希腊爱神的第二个变态小玩笑。”

事实上，他们没能从加布里埃尔那里问出什么有效信息，后者因掘开已逝女友希娜的坟墓而哭得泣不成声。温彻斯特不约而同地认为，即使是对于爱神而言，这样的玩笑也有点太过分了。

“好消息，加布里埃尔在昨天的早些时候去过威特金斯展厅，尽管她已经忘了有没有在画有厄洛斯花瓶的画作前停留过。”

“嗯，”迪恩赞同地说，“应该让那位艺术教授知道这个消息，不是吗？这是人类记忆对’不感兴趣的无聊作品‘的一种评价方式。”

萨姆瞪了他哥哥一眼。“至少现在我们知道了厄洛斯随机选择受害者。”

“很难赞同这到底是不是一条无用的知识。”

萨姆不得不重新打开笔记本电脑，“掳走爱慕的少女是对珀尔塞福涅故事的模仿，而掘开坟墓却并不是……所以厄洛斯喜欢编写随机的恶作剧？”

那天下午的晚些时候，当他们重新坐进乔琳·洛克的办公室后，信仰希腊多神教的艺术家明显被联邦探员的推论娱乐到了。

“呃，”艺术系副教授试图彬彬有礼地咽下另外一部分笑声，“你们不会真的相信古希腊神的存在吧？拜托，古希腊人甚至相信被厄洛斯之箭射中的人类会在心脏的部位留下箭尖的红痕。呃，我是说，”她尴尬地清了清嗓子，“尽管我几年前加入了一个希腊多神教复兴组织，但……也许精神宗教生活应该和现实世界区分得更清楚一些？”

两位温彻斯特谁都没笑，显然短暂地回味了一下某段有关普罗米修斯和宙斯的回忆。

“他们可能比你想象中更加真实。”迪恩最后简短地说。

乔琳·洛克看起来有点受惊。

“好吧……”她茫然地拍了拍胸口，试图理清思绪。“不过，展厅里并不是只召唤了一位爱神，厄洛斯只是他们共同的代称。哈迪斯与珀尔塞福涅的花瓶中至少画出了三位爱神：赫德罗格斯，波托斯与希梅罗斯。当阿芙洛狄忒出生于大海的泡沫之中时，厄洛斯们就与她一同诞生了。”

萨姆露出了恍然大悟的表情。“古希腊人相信爱情有许多不同的形式，因此厄洛斯也有着不同的名字。赫德罗格斯代表甜言蜜语，这就足以解释莱纳斯掳走萨布丽娜后的怪异行为；波托斯，象征对逝者的渴望，加布里埃尔显然是受害者。如果我们及时关闭祭坛的话，也许不会出现第三个恶作剧了。”

“哇，”迪恩转过头用一种看着百科全书的眼神打量着他，“我印象深刻。”

但萨姆没来得及对他哥哥进行反击，乔琳·洛克带着他们急匆匆地冲进展厅。厄洛斯们似乎已经知晓了凡人的意图，在他们的耳边扑扇起一阵挥动翅膀的急促声音。也许是因为在打翻祭坛时牵动了伤口，萨姆僵在原地轻微踉跄了一下，而迪恩飞快地扶住了他。

“我一直在思考你说的关于露营的事。”

那天晚上，当他们开车经过维诺纳联合公园时，迪恩忽然说。

萨姆侧过头，看见他哥哥握在方向盘上的手指在随着齐柏林飞艇的Ramble On轻轻摇晃。他在座位上换了个姿势，试图更舒服一点。

“真的吗，迪恩？”萨姆在公路夜晚的灯光里朝他哥哥微笑，“我们上一次露营的经历可不怎么美好。”

“也许我们可以挑一个没有狼人的森林公园。”迪恩有点歉疚地飞快看了他一眼，“或者湖边，有小木屋的那种。钓鱼，啤酒，你懂的。”

萨姆忍不住在坐直了一点，一半是因为诧异，另一半是因为觉得有趣。“也许你还记得，现在我们有上帝的妹妹要对付，还有一个刚刚获得假释的撒旦，然后你建议我们需要一个假期。”

“嗯哼。”他哥哥安静地说，“至少你需要一个假期。”

“你的语气听上去像是已经帮我在橡木园养老院定了一个房间。”

他们正沿着湖区大道行驶。三月份的明尼苏达还很冷，迪恩丢给他一条毯子，萨姆吃惊地眨眨眼，但他还是在他哥哥的注视下裹住了自己。萨姆望着窗外不断掠过的湖面，迪恩在轻轻哼歌，一些闪烁的树影和灯光像温和的白噪音一样流过他们。

“地球呼叫萨米。”

萨姆不得不再次转过头看着他哥哥，“露营的事也许可以缓一缓。”他比较折衷地说。

迪恩哼了一声。萨姆意识到的第一件事是他哥哥今晚似乎尤其话多，他意识到的第二件事是迪恩的声音似乎比平时轻柔很多，像只高兴的、呼噜呼噜的猫，理直气壮地要求他的注意力。

“你刚才是在忙着联系母星还是在想别的什么。”迪恩咕哝着问。

萨姆被他逗乐了，“迪恩，你知道你想和我聊天可以直说的吧？”

他哥哥似乎是瞪了他一眼，但那双漂亮的绿眼睛在夜晚基本只剩下温和与柔软，“聊什么？”

萨姆在毯子里动了动，“呃，你想知道我在爱华达的小木屋里独自醒来时想的是什么吗。”

他哥哥好像突然僵住了一瞬。迪恩的呼吸声很轻，好像一点也不愿意重新记起这事。“所以想的是什么呢？”他状似轻松地耸了耸肩问。

“我差点被自己的血淹没了。”萨姆在毯子里闷闷地笑出声，“我猜我是被伤口痛醒的。但，你知道的，当你差不多在地板上睡了一晚上后，这三件事带来的感受已经没有什么区别了。”

他哥哥的呼吸变得好安静，但迪恩的睫毛在微微垂下的眼神里颤动。

“然后我意识到你已经带着他们俩离开了。但显然我没来得及告诉你科尔宾手臂上的牙印。所以，我想，是啊，我得追上去找到你。”

“而且你还干掉了两个狼人，流了差不多半加仑的血，萨米。”

“呃，很抱歉我弄脏了英帕拉？”

迪恩把车停在“超级8”汽车旅馆边的停车场里。引擎熄火以后，车里安静极了。迪恩说话时肩膀随着呼吸慢慢起伏，“我……”他有点茫然地说，他几乎不能转头，所以他直直地看着车前窗，“你差点死去，萨米。我应该回去找你。我应该留在木屋。”

“我知道你会的。”萨姆就坐在他旁边，车里这么静，他们几乎都能听到对方的心跳声。而且，那也不是唯一一个支撑着他活下来的理由。他必须活着见到迪恩，就像从前的每一次那样。

他活下来了，而他知道迪恩愿意为了让他活下来而去做任何事。

当萨姆坐在床边为自己检查伤口的时候，迪恩帮他在浴缸里放好了热水。乳白色的雾气从浴室里溢出来，带着湿漉漉的，汽车旅馆特有的味道。

萨姆扶着墙壁小心翼翼地滑进浴缸里，却并没有听到浴室门关上的声音。他抬起头，看见他哥哥有点局促不安地坐在浴缸边缘。在更为久远的青少年时期，他们并不是没有看过对方在浴室里的样子，但雾气之中，微微躲闪的眼神和加快的心跳也许多了一些新的意味。

“迪恩？”萨姆背对着他哥哥坐在浴缸里，他现在看不见迪恩的眼神，但能感觉到他哥哥的手指小心翼翼地落在他赤裸的肩上。

“让我帮忙吧。”迪恩小声说。萨姆听见沐浴液瓶子被打开的声音，迪恩湿漉漉的手指沿着他背部的肌肉线条从肩颈滑到腰上。他哥哥的动作很温柔，浴缸里的水似乎变得更烫了一点，伤口的缝线几乎在迪恩手指遥远的触碰中发痒。

萨姆在迪恩越来越多的触碰下轻轻动了动。也许他们是同时撞在了一起，嘴唇碰上嘴唇，牙齿扣上牙齿，像共享同一具身体的两个灵魂。浴室里沉甸甸的空气几乎浸透了水分，萨姆的额头紧紧贴着迪恩的额头，迪恩的体温包裹着他的体温。他哥哥的手指已经滑进了他湿漉漉的头发里，指腹磨蹭着头顶，把他压进一个更深的吻里。或者这根本不是一个吻，迪恩是在和他分享呼吸，惊慌又急切地自己生命的热量尽数传递到他的身体里。

于是两个人的呼吸和心跳全都乱了。他从浴缸里站起来低下头回吻着迪恩，被水浸湿的头发贴在耳朵与脖子上，仿佛半沉半浮地掉进水里。迪恩的另一只手胡乱地拍打磨蹭着他的后背，用尽力气把他压进自己的怀里，却温柔避开了他的伤口。萨姆的喉咙好像被浴室里的水汽浸透了，他嗓音沙哑地想呼唤迪恩的名字，却始终没法发出除了哽咽之外的声音。他哥哥像没有明天一样地吻着他的嘴唇和眼睛，然后是脖颈与肩膀，又慢慢地滑下胸膛，最后颤抖着贴在他心脏的位置，听见生命的活力在胸腔里沉沉跳动。

萨姆的嘴唇紧紧贴在他哥哥的头发上。“迪恩，”他用几乎听不见的声音说，“迪恩。”

迪恩在亲吻他的脉搏，“你还活着。”他哥哥又吻回了他的嘴唇，呼唤他名字的声音好沙哑，“萨米，萨米。”

萨姆帮助他哥哥挣脱了衣服，浴室的地板上七零八落地分散着迪恩的T恤和衬衫。迪恩小心地环住他的脖子，把他的嘴唇拉下来吻。最后他们稍微分开一点，在对方凌乱的呼吸中气喘吁吁。“这是最后一个玩笑吗，”迪恩无措地看着他的眼睛，“他们召唤的第三个爱神的名字是什么？”

萨姆把他哥哥重新拉了回来，他呼吸急促地低下头凑过去吻迪恩。“希梅罗思，”他边吻边断断续续地说，他哥哥被他吻得晕晕乎乎，几乎听不清他在说什么。“希梅罗思，与阿芙洛狄忒在浪花中共同诞生的次子。”

他沿着迪恩的下巴一路留下湿漉漉的啃吻，直到贴上迪恩泛红的耳垂，“在希腊语中，‘希梅罗思’的意思是，”萨姆用嘴唇磨蹭着他哥哥，嗓音像融化的黄油那样含糊不清，“’无法控制的欲望‘。”

于是继续保持理智已经不再是一个选项了。

当迪恩又湿又热的手指包裹住他的阴茎时，他也握住了迪恩的。他们腾出的那只手环过对方的脖颈深深搂住彼此，在从前的千百次出于绝望或是出于希望的拥抱里，对方的体温和呼吸都已经再熟悉不过。萨姆的嘴唇又重新找回了迪恩的，他们的额头与鼻尖在湿漉漉的水雾中磨蹭在一起，当他们听见对方越来越剧烈的心跳时，两只手都在同时加快了速度，直到那片汹涌的潮水同时没过他们，然后一同抛向濒临崩溃的顶峰。

当萨姆终于从急促的呼吸中缓慢恢复过来时，迪恩仍在亲吻着他。他俩喘得像是刚刚逃过一劫。当萨姆注视着迪恩的时候，他意识到二十年前他也是这样注视着他哥哥跟随着父亲离开旅馆前去捕猎的背影。那时候他总是在等待，用掉生命中近一半的时间等待着迪恩平安归来。有时他会惊慌失措地担忧，如果有一只躲在他们背后的吸血鬼，如果有一只藏在暗处的狼人，如果迪恩回不来了呢？近三十年中他们为了见到彼此几乎用掉了余生里所有的奇迹。

“’人只有表露出爱意或是欲望，爱神的恶作剧才会失去效力。‘”当他们终于把自己弄干净，重新躺在同一张床上时，迪恩一边吻他一边引述他的话。“萨米，”他哥哥半是玩笑半是担忧地说，“我开始觉得这不是一个恶作剧了。”

萨姆回吻了他，并且凑过去闻了闻他哥哥的头发，“哈。只有当你把你既洗发又洗车的七合一沐浴露用在我身上时，那才是一个恶作剧。”

迪恩任凭他弟弟用长长的手臂把他重新拉进一个又热又紧的怀抱里。“天啊，”迪恩评论说，“为什么乱七八糟的诅咒总喜欢降临在我身上？另外，我们余生都要像这样黏黏糊糊在一起了吗？”

他弟弟慢条斯理地把他压在身下，熟练地骑上他的腰，顺便回答他的第一个问题，“这次不是，迪恩。”萨姆拉着他哥哥的手触碰他挺括的胸腔，在两根肋骨与心脏之间的位置，那里有一小块红色的形状，看上去像是被一支精巧的小箭射中了一样。

迪恩不可置信地瞪大眼睛。“什么，”他嚷嚷着说，“我还以为那是我的吻痕。”

于是萨姆低下头用嘴唇封住迪恩剩下的嘟囔，并回答了他哥哥的第二个问题。

**Author's Note:**

> 【温彻斯特在明尼苏达州维诺纳入住的“超级8”汽车旅馆】Super 8 by Wyndham Winona MN, 1025 Sugar Loaf Rd, Winona, MN 55987, United States （可以在Google map上看见motel的外景，如果萨姆和迪恩在维诺纳查案，这家旅店大概会是他们比较喜欢的风格。）
> 
> 【底比斯的勇士】由男性情侣所组成的底比斯精锐部队，终结了斯巴达人的统治，公元前338年被派往温泉关抵抗亚历山大大帝之父腓力二世的军队，直至全军战死。https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sacred_Band_of_Thebes
> 
> 【希梅罗斯Himeros】希腊语: something μερο 意为“无法控制的欲望”。希梅罗斯是性欲之神，也是有翼的爱神之一。赫西奥德的《神谱》中记载，当阿芙罗狄蒂出生在大海泡沫中时，希梅洛斯与她一同降临。https://www.theoi.com/Ouranios/ErosHimeros.html#:~:text=HIMEROS%20was%20the%20god%20of,twin%20loves%20Eros%20and%20Himeros.&text=Himeros%20was%20depicted%20as%20winged%20youth%20or%20child.
> 
> 【赫德罗格斯Hedylogos】代表甜言蜜语的爱神。
> 
> 【波托斯 Pothos】代表“渴望”，特别是对已逝的人。
> 
> 【爱神的恶作剧】恶作剧或恶作剧的故事是希腊文化中的一个流行主题，特别是在公元前2世纪。
> 
> 【Thiasos Phoibos】位于加州洛杉矶的希腊多神教复兴组织，由迪恩·卡梅伦和彼得 · 托马斯创立。现年58岁的表演艺术家卡梅伦常常会在加利福尼亚州北好莱坞的家中参加家庭礼拜，与组织成员一同向12位古希腊主神提供祭品。卡梅伦解释过自己信仰希腊多神教的原因：“因为我在表演艺术领域工作，我和狄俄尼索斯最亲近，而他是戏剧之神。”  
> http://archive.uscstoryspace.com/2016-2017/julietmu/Capstone/phone/american-hellenismos.html
> 
> 【重构主义的希腊宗教】https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hellenism_(religion)
> 
> 【由乔琳·洛克设计的维诺纳州立大学的希腊神话艺术项目】https://www.winonapost.com/News/ArticleID/66453/The-Mysteries-Project-explores-Greek-mythology


End file.
